1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device and in particular a rotating device comprising a bearing unit arranged to rotatably support a shaft via a lubricant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices, such as hard disk drives, have become miniaturized. The capacity of a disk drive device has also been increased. Such disk drive devices have been installed in various types of electronic devices. In particular, such disk drive devices have been installed in portable electronic devices such as laptop computers or portable music players.
A fluid dynamic bearing is a known bearing for the disk drive device. Ina fluid dynamic bearing, a lubricant is injected into a gap between a rotor and a stator, and the fluid dynamic bearing maintains a state in which the rotor does not touch the stator by dynamic pressure created in the lubricant when the rotor rotates with respect to the stator (for example, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-163502).